


A Quiet Moment

by icarus_chained



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been there through it all. And she was still here. </p>
<p>A Doctor/TARDIS ficlet, set sometime during the tenth/eleventh eras</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

He was having a quiet moment. He didn't have many. To be honest, he didn't _want_ many. Quiet moments meant his thoughts had time to wander, and his thoughts had a distressing tendancy to wander to old pains.

But this once, he let himself sit in the quiet, alone, and listen to the hum of his TARDIS around him. She purred beneath him as he sat on her floor, his back cradled by her console. This once, he let himself be alone, and yet, this once, he didn't feel lonely.

It was her, he thought. Always, her. The one companion who had stood by him through everything. The one who had given him the freedom he'd thought he wanted, so desperately, back on Gallifrey. Back when he'd been young and innocent, and Gallifrey had been eternal and indestructible. He'd thought his world would last forever, and all he'd wanted to do was run from it. Funny how things turned out.

But she was still here. The one who'd carried him out into the universe. The one who'd stood silently by him as he'd been stranded on Earth. The one who had carried all the others, all those people he'd shared his life with, all those people he'd cared for, in his way. She'd been there through it all.

She'd carried him through the Time War. She'd endured the chaos as Time itself was rewritten, and carried him through the unmaking to the universe on the other side. She'd borne him alone through a universe without Time Lords, suffered the last reemergence of his enemy, carried him through all his trials.

She must be getting pretty tired of him, by this stage, he reflected ruefully. He supposed it was lucky, then, that she was far more patient than he was.

And on that thought, he jumped to his feet. Places to go, people to see! Patience ... patience was for her.

And he would always love her for it.


End file.
